cookingmamafandomcom-20200215-history
Friends and Food of the World
Friends and Food of the World 'is a mode in Cooking Mama: Cook Off. In it, one can challenge a friend and beat them for prizes. The first time you beat a friend, you receive golden cookware; the second time gives you a Manage Room prize. If you lose for the first time playing against a friend, you could get the Manage Room prize if you did not receive it yet; otherwise, you will get nothing. When you pick a friend, each one will have different cultural music playing in the background. They will only make two recipes from their respective countries. Friends There are 10 friends in a total for 20 prizes. *"Spanish Friend" cooks Paella and Tortilla. She is a pale skinned girl with long curly hair and brown eyes who wears a red Spanish dress with orange ruffles. *"Russian Friend" cooks Pierogi and Borscht. She has long platinum blonde hair and wears a blue dress with tan boots and a tan ushanka. In the American version of the game, she is replaced with a boy who has short, platinum blond hair and blue eyes. He wears a tan ushanka, a blue winter coat with tan trim, and tan boots. *"Japanese Friend" makes Rice Cake and Sushi. She is a light-skinned girl with medium-size hair with brushed bands on each side and brown eyes, She wears a pink shirt, red skirt with straps, pink socks, red shoes and a red clip on the right side of her hair. *"French Friend" makes Brochette and Meatloaf. She has flipped grayish hair and green eyes. She wears a white dress, a red scarf, blue glasses with white frames, and blue shoes. *"English Friend" makes Cream Puffs and Fish and Chips. She has long blonde hair and blue eyes. She wears an England flag hat, white shirt with long gray sleeves, red plaid skirt, blue pants and shoes. *"American Friend" makes Hot Dog and Cake. She has a blonde ponytail with freckles and blue eyes. She wears a white shirt with a red vest, blue pants, white boots, and a red bow on her hair. The back of her head reveals a cowboy hat. In the American version of the game, she is replaced with a boy who also has blonde hair and blue eyes. He wears a pair of round glasses with red frames, a red-white striped shirt, blue shorts, white socks, and blue sneakers. *"German Friend" makes Truffles and Salisbury Steak. She has shoulder-length hair that covers her eyes. She wears a yellow trench coat with a red belt over a black shirt and a red tie. She also wears red pants, black shoes, and a lopsided yellow hat. In the American version of the game, she is replaced with a boy who has wavy, gray hair and brown eyes. He wears a black suit over a yellow collared shirt with a red bowtie. He also wears red pants and black shoes. His appearance is similar to Albert Einstein. *"Italian Friend" makes Farfalle and Pizza. He has orange hair with brown eyes. He wears a typical soccer attire including a blue t-shirt, white shorts, navy socks, and black cleats. *"Chinese Friend" makes Buns and Chow Mein. She has black braided pigtails, and eyes that are always shown closed. She wears a standard red Chinese dress with yellow cuffs and yellow flats. *"Indian Friend" makes Keema Curry and Lamb Curry. She has a blue-grayish ponytail and brown eyes. She wears a sari in colors of purple, beige, and orange, and a black bindi on her forehead. Prizes The first set of prizes are golden cookware. They are given after winning a challenge against a friend for the first time. *Spanish Friend: Golden Paellera *Russian Friend: Golden Ladle *Japanese Friend: Golden Ice Shaver *French Friend: Golden Skillet *English Friend: Golden Meat Grinder *American Friend: Golden Serving Fork, Knife, and Spoon *German Friend: Golden Knife *Italian Friend: Golden Pasta Machine *Chinese Friend: Golden Wok *Indian Friend: Golden Pot *'Silver Mama Trophy (This item is obtainable only after playing against each friend once) The second set of prizes are consolation prizes that are featured in the Manage Room section of Settings. Unfortunately, these items can't be changed or interacted with. These items can only be given after winning against a friend for the second time or losing for the first time against them. *Spanish Friend: Mama Picture Frame *Russian Friend: Daisy Flower Pot *Japanese Friend: Mama Plates (1st set) *French Friend: Mama and Friends Photo *English Friend: Mama Figurine *American Friend: Mama Clock *German Friend: Mama, Papa, and Ichigo Family Picture *Italian Friend: Ladle and Spatula *Chinese Friend: Mama Plates (2nd set) *Indian Friend: Mama Tea Set *'Golden Mama Trophy' (This item is obtainable only after winning against each friend once) Trivia *Some of the friends appear again in Cooking Mama: World Kitchen and other games. **English Friend, the female German Friend, the female Russian Friend, Indian Friend, and Spanish Friend are the only friends who do not re-appear in that game. *The friends speak their own foreign language, with the exception of the English Friend and American Friend, who both speak English. They also appear to have the same voice lines, but the sounds of their voices appear to be different. *Even before you get a lower rank or score than the opponent, the friend you are challenging with would still say their lines for whenever you complete a step faster before them. Gallery Lupe.png|Spanish Friend Image 488.png|Natasha - Russian Friend (EU/JP) Ivan.png|Ivan - Russian Friend (NA) Sakura 2.png|Sakura - Japanese Friend Clara.png|Clara - French Friend Amelia.png|English Friend Image_486.png|Kate - American Friend (EU/JP) Image 480.png|David - American Friend (NA) Greman friend.png|German Friend (EU/JP) Albert.png|Albert - German Friend (NA) Marco.png|Marco - Italian Friend Maylee.png|Maylee - Chinese Friend Ambika.png|Indian Friend Manage Kitchen Prizes MK1.png|Mama and Friends Photo (French Friend), Silver Mama Trophy, Mama Family Picture (German Friend), Mama Figurine (English Friend), and Golden Mama Trophy MK2.png|Daisy Flower Pot (Russian Friend) MK3.png|Mama Picture Frame (Spanish Friend) and Mama Clock (American Friend) MK4.png|Mama Plates 1st Set (Japanese Friend) and Mama Plates 2nd Set (Chinese Friend) MK5.png|Ladle and Spatula (Italian Friend) MK6.png|Mama Tea Set (Indian Friend) Music United States Russia Japan China France United Kingdom Italy India Spain Germany Category:CMCO Characters Category:Games